


Des petits riens

by malurette



Category: Alix (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: M/M, Master/Servant, One Shot, Role Reversal, Undercover
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peut-être que pour Alix c'est juste pour une mission diplomatique mais pour Enak ça veut dire beaucoup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Des petits riens

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Duo boni adolescentuli](https://archiveofourown.org/works/342683) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Des petits riens  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Alix  
>  **Couple :** Enak/Alix  
>  **Genre :** de gen à domestique  
>  **Gradation :** PG~13 / T-  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Jacques Martin, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** Alix - Alix/Enak - Soumission - Alix et Enak se sont encore mis dans une situation impossible et l'un d'eux doit être un maître et l'autre son esclave... - Round 4 sur KinkEnStock   
> **Nombre de mots:** 800 et des brouettes

L’on renvoie Alix et Enak en mission diplomatique en Égypte, tablant sur la soi-disant glorieuse ascendance d’Enak. Ça s’est pourtant mal fini la première fois et les suivantes ne l’ont pas beaucoup aidé. Qu’est-ce qui est passé dans la tête des politiques cette fois… les deux premiers concernés ne le sauront jamais, et à vrai dire ne sont pas certains de vouloir le savoir.   
Il est bon pour leur survie personnelle de se rendre compte de quelle façon ils sont utilisés sur l’échiquier de César et des Ptolémides ; pour leur santé mentale en revanche, ils préfèrent continuer à ignorer certains secrets. Enfin bref. Puisqu’ils n’y peuvent rien…

Et pour gagner la confiance des officiels, hors de Cléopâtre et puisqu’ils devraient se tenir à distance de son frère et mari, donc… Alix n’a pas cette fois son titre d’envoyé spécial, encore moins d’ambassadeur. Non, puisqu’ils s’en vont en Égypte, l’on met les Égyptiens à l’honneur, et dans ce cas c’est _l’autre_ qui fait partie de la suite de son jeune ami !

Alix, prenant toujours très au sérieux les tâches que lui confie le Sénat, se pliera à ce rôle étrange. Il sait qu’il peut le faire. Mais tout de même, il s’en inquiète peu.

Fut un temps, à l’époque glorieuse des grands pharaons passés où il n’y avait pas d’esclave en Kemi. Mais à Rome oui, en Grèce aussi, et dans l’Alexandrie de ces temps-ci, où a grandi Enak, il en va de même. Même sans avoir été élevé à la cour de Saqqarah, en théorie, il sait comment les choses fonctionnent dans ce monde. En pratique, mis au pied du mur devant les courtisans qui s’attendent à ce qu’il agisse en prince, Enak n’est pas si sûr de savoir s’y prendre.

Il n’est pas habitué à donner des ordres, ni même d’ailleurs à en recevoir desquels il pourrait s’inspirer, et ne sait pas comment se comporter. Il demande à ce qu’Alix ne le quitte pas, ni pour les repas ni pour le bain ni pour dormir... qu’il soit toujours à ses côtés. On lui jette bien quelques regards curieux, mais on lui passe facilement ce caprice. 

Et comme un esclave n’a pas le droit d’ouvrir la bouche, même si l’excentrique petit prince le voudrait, c’est en silence qu’il reste à ses pieds, joli bibelot de compagnie pas vraiment utile. C’est là que les choses dérapent du plan initialement prévu…  
Alix bout de l’intérieur de se voir réduit à un tel rôle, en veut à leurs captifs, échafaude mille plans pour se tirer de là, mais pas un instant ne tourne sa colère contre son jeune compagnon – ça n’est pas sa faute à lui.

En attendant, chacun tire son parti de la situation. Alix, voyant toujours le côté pratique des choses, puisque les nobles autour de lui ne prêtent pas attention à lui, note chaque détail qui pourra leur servir. Et Enak ne voit rien de mal à leurs positions respectives. Pour une fois, il a Alix pour écouter chacune des ses envies, sans le traiter comme un enfant, sans le gronder ni l’étouffer ni rien !

Alors il en profite pour lui demander toutes ces petites faveurs… Ce que dans leur vie à Rome ou sur les chemins du monde, Alix ne lui demande pas, soit qu’il ait de vrais serviteurs pour ça soit qu’il soit capable de s’occuper de soi-même tout seul, mais qu’Enak aime bien faire pour lui quand même, comme preuves d’affection. Pour lui être agréable. Pour être proche de lui.

Choisir pour lui les meilleurs morceaux et ses plats préférés. Lui verser à boire. Partager un fruit ou un gâteau entre eux deux. Aider à passer une tunique et attacher là-dessus une ceinture. Au contraire, recevoir les vêtements qu’il enlève. Être celui qui tient l’amphore et verse l’eau sur son corps quand il a envie d’une douche, et l’aider à passer le racloir ou l’éponge et même le rasoir s’il le faut dans les endroits difficilement accessibles. 

Tout ça, oui, dans leur vie normale, Enak se propose spontanément pour le faire pour Alix, même s’il ne le remarque pas beaucoup. Il lui arrive aussi de lui demander la réciproque et la plupart du temps c’est pour s’entendre répondre que _enfin_ , il est assez grand pour le faire lui-même, non ? Oui, il peut mais ça n’empêche pas qu’il voudrait bien…

Alors cette fois, il se fait un plaisir de demander tout ça ! Même pas ordonner, alors que son rôle de prince le lui permet. Alors que le rôle d’esclave y oblige Alix.   
Enak ne se rend pas compte lui-même que demander, comme s’il lui laissait le choix qu’il n’a pourtant pas. Du moins, Alix pense qu’il ne s’en rend pas compte. Innocent comme il est. Un si gentil garçon ne ferait pas exprès de l’humilier pour lui dire de faire plus attention à lu, n’est-ce pas ?

En attendant, Enak s’amuse comme un petit fou, Alix se dévoue à sa double mission avec abnégation, et prend également en note de continuer à observer son comportement quand ils rentreront à Rome.


End file.
